Starstruck
by gotrixisgreat99
Summary: Fuyumi Todoroki has had a great few years, moved out of the family home, got even closer to her siblings and even has a wonderful boyfriend; Taichi. The only problem is he's never met her brother; Shouto or his girlfriend; Momo and is their biggest fan! What will happen when they come over for dinner and finally meet him?


**AN:**

 **Hi guys its been a long, long time.**

 **I mostly just write with my friend Marorin5 on her projects and help her edit etc as I'm usually low on time.**

 **But she convinced me to give writing solo another try and came up with the idea for this Boku No Hero Academia fic and kindly let me write and develop it!**

 **So a lot of credit goes to her for getting me back in the game and in creating this!**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

"You need to do two things still before they get here," a young woman reminded from the living room of a modern looking house, as a tall, wiry man with dark black hair was cleaning worktops tirelessly, his brow lined with sweat.

"Oh my god—what?! There's so little time!" he yelped back, stopping his polishing with a jump back, his eyes darting everywhere and his hair and eyes changing to a bright red from black and blue respectively.

"The first is: relax, darling, it's just my brother and his girlfriend. The second is: stop cleaning. You'll wear out the table and we can't just make a new one when we want to," the first voice replied with a soothing chuckle as a young woman in her mid to late twenties walked into the kitchen, hair tied back messily, glasses crooked and face slightly pink as if she'd just woke up.

"How am I meant to relax?! They're _pros_! Not just pros, but two of the very best! Hell, he _is_ the best!" He panicked, pacing down the room inspecting anything for minute dirt or dust, his eyes returning to their usual shade but his hair going a faded brown and getting lighter by the second.

"They don't care about that stuff. It was never about popularity for them. Just be yourself, Tai', you'll be fine. Also, your quirk's going off again," she replied patiently, despite it being the fifth time she'd had to reassure and point out for the day.

"Damn it, not again! Stupid, useless…" he muttered angrily to himself, though giving a small smile to his partner as he closed his eyes and focused, shifting his hair back to its usual dark black.

"It's not useless! The fact you don't care about trying to hide how you're feeling makes you the wonderful, honest guy I fell for," Fuyumi soothed as she walked over to Taichi and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with a grin.

"You're too nice to me, you know that, right? I guess it's not _pointless_ , but being able to change your eye colour or hair colour and it changing if I don't focus when feeling strongly isn't really hero material stuff," Tai lamented with a deep sigh, his face scrunching up into an almost child-like frown.

"We weren't all meant to be heroes, Tai. I can do half the things my brother does, maybe even more than that as I don't have to worry about losing control of flames and don't have to hold back. But I didn't want that; I'd rather be teaching, helping kids that way and being with you. You could have been a hero, too. There's the technology for it to be viable now, even with less impressive quirks. But you knew deep down it's not for you," Fuyumi reasoned to him carefully. They'd had the discussion before, but it remained a sore point for him.

"I know you're right, but sometimes, I just think… What's a guy like that going to think about me? Someone who didn't even _try_ to be a hero, and it bothers me," Taichi murmured, looking down and away from her.

"Don't let it. You work long hours, you help kids directly, too, you earn half of even the worst heroes and yet you still put up with my family and even me. That all makes you special. You're special to me and anyone else whose opinion is worth anything," Fuyumi affirmed, saddened he still somewhere felt he wasn't quite enough as he couldn't match her family's exploits.

"I still think you're crazy for thinking I'm even in their league. But, thank you, honey. I do appreciate it," he replied with a small, lopsided smile, kissing her briefly before he drew himself up.

"So… When do they arrive?" he asked with a slight waver to his voice.

"In less than an hour," Fuyumi replied nonchalantly as she went to put some pre-prepared food into the oven.

"An _hour_?! I'm nowhere near ready! What will they think?!" He squirmed, the panic returning as his eyes and hair changed colour constantly, from brown through to the brightest pink.

"The rest of family—the difficult ones—already like you. Calm down. Besides, you're already in one of your suits. Just… just go get some wine," Fuyumi responded while fiddling with the oven settings, waving him away.

"Wine, of course! I'll go get us the best wine money can buy! Anything for Shouto and Creati!" he yelled as he ran out of the kitchen, into the hall and out the door without stopping to put shoes on.

' _Three, two, one…'_ she thought, not surprised but amused.

"I forgot my shoes!" he yelped as he rushed back into the home.

"Okay, honey! And her name is Momo, not Creati, remember?" Fuyumi reminded with a laugh as he frantically pulled his shoes on.

"Got it, she's called so hot! I mean Creati!" he replied as he ran out the door again.

"May just have Shouto kill him for that one, or get Bakugou-kun to do it… At least he'll calm down on the walk," Fuyumi muttered to herself darkly as she stretched before heading to get changed.

After about forty minutes, Taichi returned rather sweaty with a bag of ten bottles of wine in tow, clumsily knocking the front door open, startling Fuyumi.

"Tai, you know I love you. But why do you have that much wine and why did it take so long knowing they'll be here in around ten minutes?!" Fuyumi queried, her voice coldly low and a tad menacing.

"W-well, I wasn't sure if they'd prefer red, white or rose, and so I got the three most expensive bottles of each, _and_ champagne just in case," he replied with a gulp, tugging at his collar, realising he _may_ have screwed up.

"I see…" Silence. "Well, okay, don't worry about it. We can afford it. Taichi, just put it all in the fridge and come here," Fuyumi sighed, struggling to keep her composure, reminding herself he was nervous. _'I can always have Momo-chan make some gold and give it to me later,'_ she reasoned while resisting the urge to chastise him.

"Oh, thank goodness," Taichi laughed as he followed his girlfriend into the kitchen, thinking she'd be furious.

"Wait! I'm so sweaty—what will he think?!" he squealed, dabbing himself with a kitchen towel desperately when he realised the state he was in.

Rolling her eyes, Fuyumi then smirked at him before projecting vapour from her right hand, lowering the temperature around him, calming him and more importantly his sweating.

"You won't sweat now, I reset your body's thermostat. Now go get changed out of that sweaty shirt and then come back," Fuyumi informed with a broad smile, no matter how much time passed, she found his nervous disposition endearing.

"You are the best. You look _ice cold_ and therefore _hot_ in that dress! And I love you!" he shouted as his hair and eyes went bright red before dashing upstairs.

"I know all that, you loveable idiot," Fuyumi chuckled when he was out of earshot as she finished preparing things.

After a few minutes, Taichi came back down and with considerable convincing sat down in the living room to relax and calm down.

No sooner than he had, however, a series of short, hard knocks resounded from the front door of their home.

The moment had arrived.

"Shit! _He_ 's here! _They_ 're here! Oh my god!" Taichi shrieked as he leapt from his seat before tripping towards the door.

"How were you less nervous meeting my father?!" Fuyumi asked rhetorically, shaking her head as she went to the front door.

Picking himself up quickly, Taichi smoothed out his suit and rushed to join her.

"Remember to breathe," Fuyumi advised as he reached for the door-handle as Taichi winced profusely with every inch.

Opening the door, Fuyumi revealed an incredibly attractive man with strong features in his early twenties, with hair that was red on one side and white on the other, a scar over an eye that only highlighted the strength he exuded from his mere presence, wearing beige khakis and a light blue smart shirt.

By his side was an equally, if not more, impressive young woman. With long dark black hair she let fall down her back, dazzling eyes, regal features, a disarming smile and a seemingly unintendedly tight dark red dress that despite its intended modesty only emphasised how attractive she was.

"Hi, little brother! I know you're an important top pro, but you're _really_ late," Fuyumi chided with a gleaming smile as she let her little brother in and hugged him fiercely, which he sheepishly smiled back at and returned.

"And it's been too long, Momo-chan! I've missed you! You look amazing!" Fuyumi beamed, letting go of her brother Shouto and hugging his girlfriend Momo.

"I'll do better, I promise. Especially now," Shouto responded earnestly, frowning at the end upon seeing Taichi and being secretly pleased at his physical recoil. _'Well, he either fears or admires me. He'll never mess Fuyumi around. Smart man,'_ the younger man noted approvingly at the response.

"I would've seen you a lot sooner, but just try dragging this one away from his office and sidekicks. It'd be easier fighting a hundred criminals," Momo laughed, her voice light but full of mirth.

"I can imagine. Also, I don't think you've properly met my partner. This is Taichi, but please call him Tai. We both prefer it. Tai, this is—" Fuyumi began to introduce before being not surprisingly cut off.

"The top heroes, Shouto and Creati!" Tai squeaked out before moving forwards to shake their hands. "A pleasure to meet you, sir! And madam! I mean, Shouto-san and Creati-san!" he greeted with a gigantic, almost impossibly large smile, his hair and eyes becoming kaleidoscopic, tripping over his introduction.

"It's just Shouto, but nice to meet you…" Shouto replied with wide eyes, perturbed by the over-enthusiastic greeting. He'd expected respect, even fear, but this was _not_ what he was prepared for.

"It's an absolute pleasure to finally meet you, Tai-san. I've heard so much about you! But please, just call me Momo," Momo responded with her usual grace but her eyebrows raised in surprise as she gently took his hand in return.

"They know my name!" Taichi almost yelled in a supposed whisper to himself which made Shouto and Fuyumi snort with laughter and Momo smile weakly.

"Of course they do. You're my boyfriend and you live with me…" Fuyumi muttered to him as she motioned for them to come in further as they took their shoes off.

"Yes, please come through to the dining room! Let me take your jacket, Shouto-san, sir!" Tai eagerly insisted, immediately helping Shouto with his jacket.

"Sure thing, thanks. And just Shouto…" Shouto replied with a hint of confusion. Why was this guy acting so nervous and weird? Was he hiding something?

"Yes, Shouto-san! My god, you must spend half your life working out!" Tai exclaimed with a hint of excitement as he helped Shouto take his loose jacket off, revealing further how tight his shirt was against his broad shoulders, muscular back and quite pumped arms.

"Not really… Fighting crime all day and being with Momo at night keeps me pretty fit, I guess," Shouto replied with a blank but quizzical stare, flinching at the protests and smacks he dodged from his girlfriend and sister. _'What a weird thing to ask…'_

"So, Fuyumi-san, you said before that you work with Taichi-san—sorry, Tai-san?" Momo asked, having only got as ever partial information off Shouto.

"Yes, I do. It's how we met, but he teaches the oldest kids, the ones deciding where they'll be going next. I still teach the children straight out of kindergarten," Fuyumi replied, smiling at Tai as she thought of how he clumsily asked her out.

"Aw, that's very cute! Isn't it, Shouto?" Momo asked, pointedly looking at her boyfriend who was about to shrug but then noticed her glare.

"Yes, dear, it is," he replied with a sigh, not really finding it a revelation as he already knew, but knowing better than not to agree.

"Dear… you two are adorable! Creati-san, how did you get hold of this wonderful man?" Tai gushed to the amusement of Fuyumi and bewildered stares of Shouto and Momo.

"We knew each other in school. After a particularly scary incident in our second year, we decided to come clean to each other and it's been near perfect ever since! Though I do wish he'd be home earlier…" she replied after regaining her composure, before casting a dirty look at Shouto.

"Yes, Momo, I will try, but the new interns started and I've been swamped. Seriously, this one kid generates _swamps_. And I'd have asked you out sooner, but well, we all thought you liked Izuku…" Shouto said wearily, rubbing his eyes as if he'd told this a thousand times.

"So the love triangle rumours were always true?!" Tai gasped, slipping half off his chair as his hair went bright purple.

"I still don't get why you thought that," Momo laughed, rolling her eyes as if the thought were ridiculous.

"Look, like I've said before, he was around you way too much and you were both smart, polite and practical," Shouto explained with an indignant look on his face, never comfortable defending his point with her.

"So were you! And of course he was around me; we lived with him!" Momo pointed out, with an even bigger laugh as she pointed out the fatal flaw in his thought process, thinking she'd won.

"Ah-ha! So you admit you spent a lot of time with him!" Shouto exclaimed with a triumphant smile, smacking his hand on the table sensing victory.

"Not this again... No, there was no triangle, except for Izuku-san," Momo said while audibly sighing and shaking her head at Shouto's vain attempts to not appear insane.

"Wait. Izuku… as in Midoriya Izuku? The _Deku_ had an affair?! With who?!" Tai roared in shock, almost upsetting his wine glass as he sprang up, hair going electric blue.

"Not an affair. More like a complicated, not quite seeing either love triangle. It was with his now wife, Ochako, and someone else. I can't say _who_ or _what_ he did, though. The Supreme Court quite literally forbids it, and Izuku said he'd gather up Kirishima and Tokoyami to kick my ass if I breathed a word of it to anyone," Shouto divulged, relieved it ended his debate with Momo, which he was losing desperately. Of course, he was keeping a completely blank and serious expression, with no trace of judgement or amusement. "Not that Izuku actually could kick my ass, even with their help…" he added to himself under his breath as he reached for his wine, while Tai began hyperventilating due to asking over twenty follow up questions in less than a minute.

"No, but I can, Shouto! Be nice when talking about our friends!" Momo warned with a vaguely serious glare, struggling to not to smile at his sigh of defeat and nod of agreement.

"Tai, remember to breathe! Do you need some water?" Fuyumi flustered as she went over to check on Tai whose face—which had gone purple—had begun to recede to his usual complexion.

"N-no, I'll be fine now, Fuyumi. Just… processing. So, Cre—Momo-san, how was your week?" Tai reassured, trying to salvage some of his pride and moving the topic onto something that'd make him seem more normal.

"Well, it's been rather boring, honestly. You won't want to hear about it. We've both had a bit of a quiet time of it lately," Momo protested lightly, waving a hand to emphasise, hoping to learn more about Tai instead.

"Oh, I'm sure it was interesting! Please, I'd love to know what you guys get up to!" Tai insisted, a slightly too eager gleam in his now neutral brown eyes.

"Well, okay, but I assure you it was very boring. The first couple of days I just did my usual patrols. Not much really happened aside from arresting a mugger, but he wasn't really much to speak of, just a petty thief. Oh, and I helped at a car crash making the Jaws of life to cut free a man trapped in his car. Wednesday was mostly just ordering the interns around and training them. A couple, I swear, seem to only listen to me, quite the handfuls. Thursday, I helped Ashido-san out raiding a criminal base in her area, but I honestly only made traps in case any slipped out. Friday was a TV appearance for UA that we both were on—alumni promoting the school campaign they've had going on this year. That was nice as we got to work and spend a whole weekday together for once. And he _did_ look rather devilish in his suit as well, which was rather nice too," Momo informed deadpan as Tai's hair went crazy with astonishment at every sentence she said, before blushing when she realised what she mentioned at the end.

" _Boring_? You two have the most interesting and crazy lives ever! That all sounds amazing, you're both so cool!" Tai beamed, trying and failing to contain the awe on his face.

"You say that, but all I did was the TV thing and controlling the new interns. Oh, and I fought a woman who could turn into a dinosaur, but well, cold-blooded doesn't work well against me. Pretty dull," Shouto added, not at all understanding Tai's excitement or his even louder praise at what he said.

"You're both so humble! Now, _I_ actually am quite boring. I just teach, deal with kids pulling stupid pranks that often result in needing a fire extinguisher or first aid kit, meet Fuyumi at lunch, have dinner out with her and on the weekends see our friends or work on my novel," Tai lamented, wincing at how mundane he sounded next them.

"You write? Sis, you never mentioned this! What's the novel about?" Shouto asked with a raised eyebrow to which is sister awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, his interest piqued as he was quite the fan of fiction.

' _Don't say you. Don't say you. Don't. Say. You,'_ Tai thought furiously, panic kicking in as his novel was essentially a slightly embellished account of Shouto and Momo's heroic exploits with more angst and different names.

"It's about yo…—young heroes who struggle to maintain their personal lives and public personas, all while dealing with the stresses of heroics in a post All-Might world," Tai explained rapidly, nearly tripping over his words but just managing to save himself.

"Ah, that does sound interesting and relevant," Shouto praised with a smile, but his raised eyebrow lowering. _'Shame, I was hoping for something set in the future or another planet,'_ he thought with mild regret.

"It sounds wonderful, Tai-san! You must be very proud, Fuyumi-san! I'm sure it'll be a best-seller," Momo praised, clapping her hands with glee, enraptured by the premise.

"Oh, absolutely! I think it's a fantastic thing to do. I have no idea where you get the inspiration for it all from, Tai," Fuyumi grinned as she struggled to stifle a snort of laughter at Tai's nervous laugh and increased sweating at her comment.

After that; the oven timer went off and the meal was put out, a duck dish which was followed by trifle for dessert.

"Momo-chan, are you sure want another dessert?" Fuyumi asked, astonished that after a meal and two courses that left the rest of them groaning, she was still hungry.

"Yes, thank you! I don't get full too often after two courses in all honesty," Momo replied, eagerly eyeing the extra dessert on the countertop.

"She burns a lot of calories using her quirk when creating things so she needs to keep her energy levels up. It's why she looks like a movie star even with a huge food intake; it probably all burns away," Tai explained, with the air and tone of an expert in a field.

"That's exactly right! My, you really are well informed in biology, specifically quirk mechanics for a history teacher!" Momo squealed, delighted that Tai deduced how her quirk worked and didn't just assume she was greedy or unhealthy.

"What do you mean by _looks like a movie star_?!" Fuyumi and Shouto barked in unison, turning to glare at Tai, boring holes into him with their stares.

"I…Well, I, um…" Tai spluttered, his hair going bright pink and then red as he started to flounder for a response.

"Leave him alone! I have been the face of hero agency recruitment and a few other things, and been on TV plenty of times, so I suppose I could be a movie star one day!" Momo laughed, enjoying the compliment and the reaction of the others.

"Yeah, that's true," Shouto muttered, the slight frown leaving his face, replaced by an almost impossible to perceive smirk that only Momo noticed. _'I wasn't even worried. It was just fun seeing his reaction,'_ he laughed to himself.

"If you say so," Fuyumi shrugged, appearing to return to her usual cheery self.

However, as she returned to her seat, she brushed her hand against Tai's back and let a little cold out, jolting him slightly.

"Careful or I'll tell Shouto about the pos…" she trailed off in a whisper as she went past, smiling at his surprise at the cold and his hair going neon pink again at what she said.

"Are you okay, Tai-san?" Shouto asked, concerned by his wild hair change and wide-eyed stare into the wall behind him.

"Yes! Everything is fine! After all, you're here!" Tai scrambled as his brain kicked back into gear.

"That's good, and thank you, I guess," Shouto replied slowly. He liked Tai, but he was a bit awkward at times; kind of like Izuku. _'Well, at least he doesn't have strange fantasies like I suspect Izuku did. And even better, he doesn't know a shapeshifter. That was a disturbing time. I really shouldn't think about what Izuku might have gotten up to…'_ he mused to himself, shuddering slightly and deciding he did like Tai and potentially may end up liking Tai more than Izuku in the future.

' _He must never know about the Shouto posters…'_ Tai darkly thought, resolving to make sure Fuyumi never revealed that secret.

"So, Momo-chan, you said you're taking some time off soon?" Fuyumi asked after clearing her throat and jerking the boys back to reality from their daydreams.

"Yes! Shouto is too, he's been so sweet and planned a trip for us! But he won't tell me where or what we're doing yet, only I'm to make sure to pack sun lotion," Momo explained, her eyes gleaming with excitement, lovingly glancing at Shouto.

"I want it all to be a surprise. Don't worry, I have plenty of big plans for us. It'll be an exciting time," Shouto reassured, a slight falter in his voice as if nervous, a blush forming as she looked at him.

"Oh? I have some plans for us too…" Momo replied with a raised eyebrow and a slanted, predatory smile, her eyes narrowing at Shouto a bit.

"Well, that sounds _wonderful_!" Fuyumi exclaimed, much louder than she normally would, her face a brighter red than Tai's hair could go. _'Momo-chan, I just ate! Gross. And he's hiding something for sure. I'll get it out of him before long,'_ she scolded privately.

"Ahh, it all really does," Tai sighed, adding more emphasis on all than would be normal.

This lead to Fuyumi and Shouto to stare at him slightly bewildered, but not entirely sure he meant anything by it. Momo, however, seemed not to notice at all and just reached for her wine, her broad smile returning.

"We've got a vacation coming up next month as well, actually. Summer will be starting for schools, so we're thinking about going to Australia for a few weeks, aren't we, Fuyumi?" Tai said calmly, trying to hide his concern at their reactions and change the subject.

"Ah, yes, it's going to spectacular! I'll finally get to watch Tai fail at surfing again. It's been since last summer, I had a good laugh about it! But seriously though, I've never been, as you know, so I'm really looking forward to checking out all the top beaches, famous land marks and coral reefs!" Fuyumi laughed, her voice full of excitement at the prospect of the holiday, her previous train of thought entirely forgotten. "Oh, and all the shopping I'll have an excuse to do!" she added, flashing a thumbs up that was returned by Momo, causing Tai to groan.

"I feel your pain, friend. You'd think having a girlfriend who could make anything would mean less shopping, but somehow, _no_ ," Shouto grimaced as Tai nodded his head in respect in a moment of solidarity and brother-like bonding.

"Oh, behave. Also, didn't Gang Orca move to Australia a couple of years ago?" Momo asked Shouto, wondering if their old part-time teacher was in the same area the others were going to.

"Yeah, last I heard he had two offices there. If you somehow see him, please say hello from us," Shouto informed before finishing his wine.

"Oh, Sydney is a big place and we're only there for a week or so, so I doubt we will, but we'll pass it on if we do run into him!" Tai said, crafting the sentence slowly as if unsure of what to say. _'I will absolutely pass that on. After all, I'm meeting him for three days to interview about your early years for the novel. The main reason I suggested Australia,'_ Tai thought while adding a mental note to pass on regards.

"Yeah, not sure we'll see him, but we'll try!" Fuyumi agreed, keeping up with appearances about the novel as agreed before the dinner.

"Great. Well, it's getting late. We should probably get going in a minute. Though I kind of don't want to, as we won't get to see you for about three weeks until after our trip now, Sis," Shouto reasoned with a sigh as his watch caught his eye.

"Yes, I suppose we should. After all, meeting we're meeting Kirishima-san and Tsuyu-san in the late morning for brunch," Momo agreed as she rose slowly from her chair. "Oh, but Shouto, darling, didn't you say you needed to come back here for a while on Sunday to help them clear their second bedroom which is mostly storage for your old things?" the heroine enquired, rather confused at his previous statement of not returning.

"Ah, yes! Of course, I completely forgot about that. What would I do without you, Momo? I did promise that, didn't I, Sis and Tai-san?" Shouto asked rhetorically with a pointed stare as he pecked Momo on the cheek, unbeknown to her for rescuing his previous lie.

"Absolutely, yes, we need it… as Tai's… parents are visiting next weekend," Fuyumi and Tai affirmed, looking at each other the whole time as they tried to synch up their lie, it was the first time they'd ever heard of clearing the spare room.

"I dread to think. Well, make sure you work hard, darling, to repay your sister for this utterly delightful evening! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just off to freshen up before we go," Momo trilled before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

"Before you ask, no, I don't care about my old stuff right now, but I will help clear it when you need me to. So, yes, I lied to her entirely," Shouto explained quickly, hoping to get to the point before she returned.

"So, why did make all this up?" Tai asked, not grasping the situation at all while Fuyumi just sat there with a pensive look.

"I need advice on how to ask Momo to move in with me. I've been with her long enough now, I essentially live with her at her family place anyway, but we need our own space. It was obvious from the first month we would never break up and with our careers at their peak and the house I had built is now all finished, it's time. The thing is, I'm not _good_ at this stuff. Sis, you know how awful I am," Shouto revealed, an embarrassed grin spreading across his face.

"First off; Shouto, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! So happy! Secondly, yes, you are dreadful!" Fuyumi celebrated so loudly that Tai and Shouto were almost certain Momo could hear upstairs.

"That's why I want you to help me, Tai-san. You did it and it all worked out. Mind if I borrow him, Sis? And Tai-san, will you help?" Shouto asked, completely embarrassed but equally sounding desperate.

Tai's only response was for his hair and eyes to go white with shock and attempt several times to gargle a word out, only to flail and fail.

"That would be a yes. Yes, he would love to. And I don't think I could stop him from spending the day with you," Fuyumi cried, tears of laughter streaming down her face as Tai struggled to regain his composure.

"Thanks, Tai-san. I really appreciate it. You're a hero," Shouto thanked seriously, a feeling of relief washing over him as his demeanour relaxed entirely.

"You're more than welcome," Tai wheezed, choking back the tears that were welling at his personal hero's words.

For once, he was the hero. And to the greatest man he knew.

"What have I missed?" Momo asked from the hallway as she waited for the others to join her.

"Not much, just Tai being a bit of an idiot," Fuyumi teased as she watched Tai's hair go bright red again.

"He was just being himself. You're a good man, Tai-san. I've very much enjoyed tonight and getting to know you properly. Look forward to seeing you next weekend," Shouto said earnestly as he retrieved his jacket before extending his hand.

Completely ignoring the hand, Tai went in for a hug.

"The feeling's mutual, Shouto-san! And for you, too, Momo-san. It's been an amazing night," Tai beamed as he hugged Momo as well.

"Glad you approve of him!" Fuyumi laughed as she hugged them goodbye as well.

"See you soon!" The couple both shouted as Momo and Shouto got into their taxi and left the street.

"Well, how was that?" Fuyumi asked lightly, putting her arms around Tai's neck.

"Almost as amazing as you, honey," Tai replied, the tears in his eyes fading and a wide smile stretching across his face.

"Just for that I won't mention the novel, Mr Hero," she teased, moving closer into him.

Tai chuckled before pulling her up to him and lifting her up, moving towards the stairs.

"Woah! What are you up to?" She yelped, laughing after the initial surprise.

"Hero sex!" He shouted triumphantly as they headed upstairs.

Fin.


End file.
